In The Sun
by seattlechild
Summary: Eddie is the Fairview Strnagler, and only 6 days left before jail time. Remember his heart-breaking line "I just want somebody to love me" i do, so i made somebody to love him. But what happens when Porter Scovo loves her too? I love Eddie EDDIExOC
1. Tali

"Hi Mrs. Scovo!" Eddie said as he walked down the stairs and saw Lynette making waffles for Porter and Penny. She smiled and waved at him for her mouth was full of food. Eddit turned to Porter. "You ready for me to drive you to school?" He asked smiling even though on the inside he was screaming. His trial was just days away. He had only days left of being a free man, even though hes not entirely free now.

Porter stood up and chugged his milk and then proceeded to wipe his mouth on the back of his hand. He then led out a huge burp which made Lynette yell "Porter!" and Penny giggled. "I told you dont do that at the table!" Eddie frowned and got that look in his eyes. He hated when people disrespected Lynette. "Oh, sorry mom." Porter said after he noticed Eddie getting pissed. "Lets go to the car?"

They rode in silence for a little while till Porter broke it. "I need your advice."

"Umm...Shouldnt you ask your brothers? Im not good at advice..." Eddie said as his eyebrows pulled together.

"They are at collage. Plus your like my brother." Eddie shrugged as if to say ok go ahead. "Well, I like this girl. And she's beautiful, and funny, and smart, and shes never in a bad mood. Her name is Tali. Ya know? Like a Tally Mark? Or like Ali with a T in front." He said as he spaced off out the window.

"I thought you should know by now Im not good with girls." Eddie said as he looked over at the boy hypmotized in his thoughts who's mind was clouded with images of a present day Aphrodite. Eddie sighed and continued. "First, ya gotta woo her. But make sure you know she likes you first, i made that mistake." He said with tears welling up in his eyes at the memory of Danielle. He suddenly shook it off. "Wait, is she popular?"

"Yeah. Well kinda. I mean, like she hangs out with popular girls, but shes nice. Shes not a bitch like the girls shes friends with." 'As long as she isnt a cheerleader...or not over her ex...' Eddie thought silently to himself. Their conversation continued uneventfully until they got to the school.

Porter suddenly looked around Eddie to stare at the group of girls by the drop-off. The one he was staring at in petericular had two-tone hair, blonde on top and dark brown underneath the blonde. It was really curly, but nothing like an afro, it hung straight (hard 2 explain, its straight but full of curls, kinda like less-curly ringelets but less intense). She had ice blue eyes that were so intense Eddie could see them from the car. She wore a lot of eyeliner however. She had a white A&F tank top and a white A&F lace/frilly skirt, she has a navy light-weight sweater over it, however, she didnt wear "dress approiate shoes" she wore purple and green DC skate shoes. Eddie felt helpless, her pull was stong.

She felt it too. Her head turned to him without her really thinking. He kinda had a blank stare, even though Porter was next to him telling him to stop looking at her. She smiled her so-white-almost-glow-in-the-dark-translucent-teeth at Eddie and he returned it with his nerdy smile that made her giggle. Her friends got her attention back and she relunctly looked away.

"EDDIE!" porter screamed. He finally turned around to look at Porter in his passanger side-seat. "Why were you staring at Tali?"

"That was Tali?" Porter went wide eyed and shook his head yes very slowly as if Eddie was slow and couldnt register what he was saying. "I can see why you like her, shes beautiful. Umm...you should probably get going. The crossing guard is gonna get mad." Porter gathered his stuff and the two exchanged goodbyes.

Porter made his way up the steps to his high school and he had to make his way past Tali and her herd of bitchy sluts. He looked up because the girls started laughin as he approched. "What are you looking at Scovo?" Yelled Sara, she was probably the meanest. He looked down quickly and mumbeled 'nothing'. "What was that Scovo? Talk a little louder!" She yelled the last part. "What? Too intemidated to talk to us? Is that because you will NEVER have a chance with Tali? Yeah, dont act suprised. We all know. Everyone knows!"

Tali looked taken back by her friends outburst. "Sara! What, are you on your period again!" She yelled as Porter started to walk away. "Hey, Poter! Wait up!" He stopped and looked back to her. "Im really sorry about Sara, shes in a bad mood today. Wanna walk to class with me?" He looked up and smiled and nodded. "You know, your a quiet dude. Maybe if you spoke up more people would get off your back and leave you alone."

"You make it sound easy." He said as he looked into her eyes. Her eyeshadow had hints of metellic-glitter-stuff so it reflected the light.

"Thats because it is. Make yourself known! Like, just yell 'Im Porter Scovo!'" She yelled drawing attention to them as they walked down the hall.

"Im Porter Scovo!" Porter yelled.

"Louder!"

"Im Porter Scovo!"

"LOUDER!"

"IM PORTER SCOVO!" He yelled in to the hall making people look at them.

"And i have a big dick!" Tali finished for him. Making his jaw drop and he blushed like mad. Tali just laughed and grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall quickly because they were gonna be late. Her laugh sounded like bells. She was truely and angel. And Porter wanted her to be his angel. But she wanted to be someone else's.


	2. Car Ride

"Did any of that make sense to you? I totally dont get it." Tali said to Porter after she threw her test in the garbage.

"Yeah, it was easy." He said as he shrugged.

"What are you, Iron Man?" She said as she pulled her eyebrows together and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. "And did you just compare me to Iron Man?"

"Yeah, because Iron Man is a freakish genious."

"Well, i could help you after school if you want. I mean, I have to stay after to finish my project, and you can stay after too and i can help you on your homework."

She smiled at this. "Ok! Thanks!" She said she she kissed him on the cheek and skipped away to find her friends. Porter then gave himself a mental high-five and smiled like a tard for the rest of the day.

* * *

When Eddie pulled up to pick Porter up, he and Tali were sitting on the sidewalk. "Hey buddy!" Eddie said as he smiled at Porter, who at that pointed jumped in the car. "Your Tali, right?" Tali blushed and nodded yes. "Do you have a ride home?"

She kinda looked around. "Oh, umm, yeah." She said in a small voice. "Shes just a little late..." She said with her voice trailing off and she tried to look down the street to see if her mom had actually remembered to come get her.

"Well ok...See you." Eddie said as he relunctly pulled away from the curb, and Tali.

After he dropped off Porter and talked to Lynette about the trial that is just days away, he got back in his car and started to drive home when he saw Tali walking by herself. By now it was dark and she looked cold. Tali had her arms wrapped around her torso and her head was down and she appeared to be crying. Eddie pulled up close to her and slowed down. "Tali?" She turned her face twords him. She was crying. "Do you want a ride home?" He asked in a careful voice. She started to cry more but choked a yes and got in. "Whats wrong?" Eddie asked her, concern was evident in his voice.

"My mom. She forgot me again." She said in a monotone without looking up.

"Ah, my mom was like that. She was an alcholoic. She also told me on a regular basis that I was the worst mistake she ever made." He said looking at her and talking matter-of-factly.

She finally looked up, new tears spilling over her ice-blue eyes. "Thats horrible!" She wailed and put her head in her hands. Eddie didnt know what to do so he rubbed her back. "My mom is a drinker. My dad raped me and ended up in jail. That was when my mom started drinking. She always says that its my fault i got raped. She said that i was a slut and he couldnt help himself. That my 'sex-appeal'" She quotes her mom bitterly "drove him to it. She always reminds me, that its my fault he left her. Or thats what she says." Eddie looked over at the now tiny and broken girl in his passenger seat, and he wondered how even a monster could do that to someone like her. He was that kind of monster. He thought to homself as he looked away from her and glared at the road and gripped the stearing wheel harshly.

"Oh, my house is the next one." Tali said after a while. They pulled up infront of a tiny little house with the pale pink paint peeling off. The lawn was dead and the garage was caved in. "Do me a favor, dont tell Porter i live here, i dont want anyone knowing." She said looking at the sad excuse of a house.

He looked at her. "My house looked like this. And dont worry, i wont tell. But tell me one thing, how do you afford expensive clothes like that? I mean they look really nice." He said checking her out.

She looked at her hands and bashfully said "I steal them."

When she summed up the courage to look at him he smiled at her and said "Kick ass." They then shared a laugh and looked eachother square in the eyes. Eddie was about to break the intense stare, but Tali interepted him with "Thank you." as she dove into his and hugged him with all her mite. She saw Eddie for a poor mistreated kid who was delt a crappy hand, not some 21 year old with greasy hair, and defently not a psycotic killer. Mainly because she didnt know. She got out of his car, waved goodbye and walked up to her front door and slipped inside.

Eddie was thinking of Tali for the rest of the night. How even when she was crying, she was beautiful. He thought he finally found someone to love him. Finally. After 21 years. Someone who didnt laugh at him. Someone who didnt see him just as some loser. Someone who didnt lead him with no intention of loving him. His downfall was when Irena refused to even _use_ him, after he begged her, he just wanted to be loved. But that was the past. Who cares that Tali is just some 17 year old. Who cares hes probably going to jail in 5 days. All that mattered was he thought she loved him, and he would do anything to keep it that way.

* * *

The next moring Eddie woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He lazily rolled off his couch and answered the door. Although he was blinded by and squinting into the sun he could make out a suiliet. The voice was unmistakeable. "You killed people." It was Tali. Eddie started to freak out and he ran his hands through his hair and sat down to keep from falling over. "Why." Was all Tali said.

"They laughed at me. They were cruel." He answered after a while. "You hate me now, dont you?" He asked, tears filling his eyes.

"If i hated you, would i be here right now?" She asked as she walked over and sat next to the now trembling Eddie. "Look, this is gonna sound super weird, but i feel like we are alike. I feel this...conncection. Eddie, your special. I like you." She said as she smiled up at him. He leaned down and pecked her quickly on the lips. His eyes got wide and he suspected she was gonna freak out and slap him. But she smiled and looked down biting her lip. "Umm...drive me to school?" She asked looking up at him.

"Absoutly." He said smiling at her. Eddie then got up and went to his room and put on his red striped shirt, blue jeans, and grey jacket. When he came out Tali was sitting with her legs crossed looking out the window. The sun was hitting her, and she looked like an angel. No, much better. A goddess. He knew they have only known eachother for like a day, but he loved her. It was like Romeo and Juliet, they were star-crossed lovers. Unfortunatly, he had the sinking suspision, that like Romeo and Juliet, they too would meet the same fate. Or at least he would.


	3. AUTHOR NOTE please read :

**AUTHOR NOTE::**

two things have been really bugging me.

1) i can not spell to save my life, my computer does not have spell check, so just go with it.

2) yes im aware love takes time, but Eddie hasnt experienced love so he doesnt really know what it feels like so its kinda like him jumping in head first?

3) i cant tell the Scavo (i know i have been spelling it "scovo" but i now know its Scavo) boys appart, so when it was Porter, it was ment to be Preston or Parker, the youngest of the boys. I, unfortunatly, do not know which one that is.

My next chapter will have the changes in them (spelling is no guarentee) so thats gonna be why Porter is suddenly Preston/Parker. Tali will have a talk with Eddie and their "relationship" i probably wont be updating for a while because graduation is coming up and i really dont have the time (story vs freshman year again?).

ANOTHER THING: that has probably nothing to do with Desperate Housewives. who has seen the movie Sex Drive? it stars Josh Zuckerman (Eddie) and is absoutly halarious.

Thats it!

Cant wait till next season!

TEAM EDDIE =]


	4. Inbetween

**Ok, so I really didnt know what to do for this. And quite frankly I have no idea how to continue this, so its gonna be ending quicker than I had anticipated.**

* * *

"Bye! I'll miss you!" Eddie said all too egarly, which made Tali turn to face him. They were parked infront of the school she and Parker attended.

Tali let out a relunctant sigh. "Eddie..." She paused, not knowing how to word this. "Dont you think your moving too fast?" She asked raising her thin eyebrows.

Eddie then pulled his eyebrows together in confusion."Wha-what do you mean?" His eyes mirrored the pain that Tali had when she first started the conversation. His delicate hands gripped the steering wheel a little too tight.

Tali averted her eyes from his to his hands. "I mean, we have known eachother for a day. I like you, your really nice. But I dont love you," Eddies nuckles turned white, like he wanted to crack the wheel in half, "dont get me wrong, I would love to love you, but, you seem like you love me, and I dont want to hurt you. Its like your diving in head first, but you really gotta test the waters." She said placing her hand over his in an attempt to releave the pressure built up inside of him.

He let out a deep breath he had been holding in for a while. "Do you want me to pick you up?" He asked in an angry monotone. He stared ahead not looking in her direction.

"Yeah. I mean, if you dont mind... I guess I'll see you at 2." She said as she slowly got out of the car, not moving her gaze from the hurt man in the front seat. He gave her a tight nod. His jaw was clenched and as a result it distorted his beautiful features. Not distorted in a huge way, but made him seem like the monster the papers portrayed him to be. And that was not the Eddie Tali cared to know. That was the Eddie no one should know. An Eddie that didnt exist.

* * *

As the algebra teacher droned on, Tali found herself staring at the clock on the wall above the door. It was only 9, thus meaning 5 hours left. _5 hours, i cant wait that long, I cant be here, I need out._ She thought to herself. She shot up from her seat and ran out of the room. She ignored the teacher yelling her name. The bookbag that hung from her neck was just holding her back. She flug the bag from her body and contuined to run away because the weight had been lifted from her delicate shoulders.

Tali shoved the heavy metal doors open and sprinted down the stairs two steps at a time. Nothing in perticular made her want to run away, but she felt pressure coming at her from all directions. As she came across a park, she stopped when the sun coated her in its light, wondering what went wrong. Tali then colapsed onto her knees. Sympathy. Thats not what she needed, but what she asked for.

A person from across the street saw the whold escipade and ran over to the broken girl who layed in the sun. The man grabbed her by her slender elbows and helped her up. She was face to face with Eddie. "Are you ok?" His voice was colored with compassion and concern for the weeping girl who needed help standing.

"No. Im sorry Eddie, but can you please take me home now." In the car the two discussed his trial, and why she had had her episode randomly when nothing had set her off. When the car pulled to a stop infront of the small house with the fading yellow paint Tali turned to look Eddie in the eyes. "I think I know what the problem was today. I was caught between all I wish for and all I need." She looked down at her fingers. Her nails were colored green with sharpie. "And Im not sure what catagory you fit into. How bout I call you in a few days. I need to think. I really love you Eddie, but Im not sure if its the same way you do." A delicate heart which was in the process of healing shattered once more, turning a violent man into the broken child he once was. Tali reached up and cupped his left cheek with her right hand. She turned his face to the left lightly and placed a tender kiss on his right cheek. She slowly got out of his car once more and walked to her door. Eddie's brown eyes followed her every foot step until she walked inside and out of his view.


	5. Putrid, Powerful Waves

Tali walked into the little obscure house to find her mom was sitting on a chair facing the door. A bottle of vodka in her old wrinkled hand. "And where the fuck have you been?" Tali looked around the room and tried to speak to the wicked woman placed before her but nothing came out of her mouth. "Nothing to say huh? You were at a boy's house wernt you?" Her mom now stood up with her hands stifly at her sides. "Wer'nt you!" She now screamed at her only child. "Your a dirty fucking whore!"

Tali was now on the virge of tears. "No, Mamma! I swear!" The salty liquid invaded her ice blue eyes and threatened to spill over.

"Go to your room!" Her mom screamed in a hostile manner. She shoved her bony finger in the direction of Tali's room.

Once Tali was inside of the room she looked around. Plain white walls. The paint had faded to a dull white color that was close to a light shade of brown. One four-poster bed. Grey sheets. A closet filled with stolen clothes. This house is not a home. She sauntered over to her thin matress and picked it up a little to expose a picture. A family photo. A shot of a mom, a dad, and a daughter grinning infront of a quaint surbaban home. Its not a luxe Victorian mansion, but it was of the same comparison to this small new family. Now look closer. Dad's smile seems forced, and an evil secret is hiding deep in the light eyes he has. Mom looks too up tight, like she knows her world may shatter. And Daughter? She smiles mysteriously, as if shes hiding a delicious secret. But is she really? Or is she hiding a dark past and a future she doesnt need to be repeated. A few short years later, mixed in with a few trials, and Dad would be gone, Mom would be an alcoholic who recently started doing hard drugs, and Daughter? Well, shes surviving. Barely.

Tali laid her head on the cold pillow and curled up into a tight ball and drifted into a lazy slumber.

* * *

Hours later she was awaken by a smell that burned her ski-slope nose. She flug herself up to find the source of the smell. As she wretched the door open it burned her pale hand. The small wafted out it powerful putrid waves. Burning flesh. Inside of a burning house. It was much more than a house. It was a home. Her home. She ran down the small hallway, the wall paper was curling away in result of the heat. Her mother's flaming corpse laying on the floor, infront of an old stove. She had passed out cooking macaroni. Her life burned up before her eyes. Everything. The good and bad. Even if she did make it out, noting would go right from here. Eddie. _May God's love be with you. Always._ She thought in regards to Eddie. _I'll find you._ was the last thought to pass through the mind of a yound girl named Tali Hansen.


	6. Little Part Of Forever

The next morning Eddie had been taken to the jail, he was being held until the trial. He never got a call from Tali. But then again she had said a few days, and he had just dropped her off last night. He still felt her soft lucious lips on his cold cheek. The cheek of a killer.

* * *

The days droned on slowly. Lynette was not allowed to visit him for a while, but she could visit him today. He walked into the little rooms where there is a glass pannel seperating the inmates from the innocnet civilians, and little phones to make conversation with. When Lynette finally arrived, the two made small talk about the new baby of just stuff around the neighborhood. "So, did Tali call me?" Eddie asked. Hope was in his voice.

Lynette's heart fell to the bottom of her chest at the answer she knew she needed to give, but so desperatly hoped could be avoided. "No. Eddie, her house burned down. And she was inside." Lynette said solomly. Eddie gripped the phone too tight and his nuckles turned a ghostly shade of white. "But the smoke is what got her, and that's what matters."

* * *

Third degree murder was the virdect. Life in prison without the possiblity of perole. Days turned to weeks. Weeks to months. Months to years. When a guard came to check the cells one morning, the inmate was pale. And cold. Cause of death was unknown.

At the funeral, a young man who was delt a crappy hand at life lay in an over-priced wood box. He was dressed up in a black suit. The family who claimed him as their own sit weeping in a front row of pues. The air surrounding the church was cold. And an omonous presence chilled every funeral-goer to the bone.

Above, two people, taken way before their time, dance in the clouds. A worn hand placed on a delicate waist. Slender arms wrapped around tired shoulders. An exchange, one heart for another. And two lips happily met. Tali had her Eddie, and Eddie finally had somone to love him, for every bit of forever. Together above the clouds. In the sun.

* * *

_I __pictured you in the sun wondering what went wrong  
And falling down on your knees asking for sympathy  
And being caught in between all you wish for and all you seen  
And trying to find anything you can feel that you can believe in_

May God's love be with you  
Always...  
May God's love be with you

I know i would apologize if i could see your eyes  
'Cause when you showed me myself, you know, i became someone else  
But i was caught in between all you wish for and all you need  
I pictured you fast asleep  
A nightmare comes  
You can't keep awake

May God's love be with you  
Always...  
May God's love be with you  
Always...  
May God's love be with you  
Always...  
May God's love be with you

'Cause if i find  
If i find my own way  
How much will i find  
If i find  
If i find my own way  
How much will i find  
If i find  
If i find my own way  
How much will i find  
You...  
You...  
I'll find you  
You...

I don't know anymore  
What it's for  
I'm not even sure  
If there is anyone who is in the sun  
Will you help me to understand  
'Cause i been caught in between all I wish for and all I need  
Maybe you're not even sure what it's for  
Any more than me

May God's love be with you  
Always...  
May God's love be with you  
Always...  
May God's love be with you  
Always...  
May God's love be with you

'Cause if i find  
If i find my own way  
How much will i find  
If i find  
If i find my own way  
How much will i find  
If i find  
If i find my own way  
How much will i find  
If i find  
If i find my own way  
How much will i find  
You...  
You...  
I'll find you  
You...  
I'll find you  
You...  
I'll find you  
You...


End file.
